ForeverAlone Freak
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: I'm a pathetic little mess right now sobbing for him to forgive me. And it's all over a comb. A COMB! But it was so important to him and I ruined it! Jarlos friendship, one-shot fluff


**This is technically my first Jarlos, but I've done a lot of Kogan if that counts for anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or any of the VicTORIous references**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

This was bad. Not, badsituationkendallcanfixit bad; it was life or death, bad! Okay...don't freak out, don't pass out...that's Logan's job...c'mon Carlos, think! _Think_!

"Carlos? Carlos are you in there? Why is the door locked?"

James! Why is back so early? He's gonna hate me! I swallow hard and shout, "I'll be right there!" I gather the two broken pieces and glance around desperately. Dresser? No, James goes into that at least four times a day...closet? No, James goes into that at least _seven _times a day. Uh...Ah-ha! I quickly conceal the pieces under my pillow before strolling into the living room in time to see James walk through the door, the extra key in his hand.

"Why did you lock the door?" He inquires.

"Um, no reason," I lie, biting my tongue to prevent the truth from tumbling out. "How'd your date with Tori go?"

"Weird. Her sister Trina butted in and tried moving on me; then, get this: she started singing, very off key not to mention," James snorts.

And I thought James was weird... "Wow, sorry about that."

"Last time I'll ever date a girl from Hollywood Arts," James announces. "Maybe I should try my luck with Northridge."

I frown. Northridge? They were James' style of girl no doubt, but I was hoping he'd stick with his 'sworn of dating girls' commitment now since Kendall and Lucy were crushing and Logan and Camille were still on and off. And I can't even manage to get one date nowadays.

"What?" James muses.  
>"Uh, it's nothing," I say. He shrugs and walks towards our room.<p>

A few moments pass before... "Carlos, where's my lucky comb?"

Uh...I retreat to swirly and climb up in a few seconds and curl up in a corner. "I don't know!" I call down.

"Carlos? Where are you, help me find my lucky comb!"

"Carlos isn't here!"

"Well, I was just talking to Carlos a few seconds ago," James says, "And James can't climb up swirly like you do so Carlos better come down here right now and help James search for his lucky comb!"

Is it hot in here? Anxiety floods through me. "Carlos isn't here, leave a message after the 'beep'...BEEP!"

"Maybe James doesn't want to leave a message-and can we _please _stop talking about ourselves in the third person?"

I jump up and stare over the ledge at him. "Okay, I just don't understand why that comb was so important to you in the first place. I mean, psh; it's just a comb!"

"C'mon man, _please_!" James begs, "You can go back to what ever crazy antics you were doing after we find my lucky comb!"

"Ask one of your Northridge girls, or oh! How about call that chick Trina; she sounds like someone who would love to help find your stupid lucky comb!" He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything; I slide down and stand in front of him. "Or how about Kendall or Logan? Hmm? Kendall is great at coming up with situations and Logan is smart; nothing can go wrong with smart."

James crosses his arms over his chest. "Alright, one: I haven't met anyone from Northridge yet; two: Trina is insane and I want nothing to do with her; three: Kendall is off somewhere with Lucy; and four: Logan is busy explaining to people why he was chasing Kendall with an ax a week ago. Why are you being so defensive?"

My eyes widen. "Defensive? Um, me? Who said I was being defensive!"

James eyes me suspiciously. "Carlos. Did you do something with my lucky comb?"

Sweat drips down the back of my neck as his hazel eyes burn into me. I'm not gonna break...not gonna...break... "I'M SORRY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WANTED TO USE IT THEN I STARTED PLAYING WITH IT AND IT JUST HAPPENED! DON'T HATE ME AGAIN I DON'T WHAT I'D DO IF I HAD TO MOVE BACK IN THE CARDBOARD HOUSE...which, was actually kinda nice though... BUT I WAS LONELY AND WHY A COMB? I MEAN, YOU OUGHTA KNOW THEY BREAK EASY! JAMES I'M SORRY!" I'm a pathetic little mess right now sobbing for him to forgive me. And it's all over a comb. A COMB! But it was so important to him and I ruined it!

James' jaw hangs open and for a moment, I'm sure it'll get stuck there, until he asks, "you broke my lucky comb?"  
>I breath in, then out. "Yeah."<p>

"Where is it?"

He's a lot calmer than I would've expected. "Wait here," I say. Then I retrieve the two shattered pieces of the comb, and bring them to James. I drop them in the open palms of his hands and turn away, ashamed.

"Again?" James muses.

"Yes, James; I've broken something you care about-again!" I snap.

"How, may I ask?"

"It's uh, embarrassing," I say.

James rolls his eyes. "I won't laugh if you tell me."  
>"Promise?"<p>

"Promise?"

I nod. "Okay. So, you see; I was bored and had nothing to do..."

_Flashback..._

_I paced around the apartment, the annoyance and irritation growing every second. Why did Kendall have to spend every second of the day with Lucy now? Why was Logan so obsessed with Camille? Why did James get a hot date? Why do my friends attract girls and not me! I'm lovable! This world is so unfair sometimes..._

_Xbox and Wii aren't fun at all alone and how am expected to play dome hockey with just me? THERE WAS NOTHING TO DO IN APARTMENT 2J! Okay. Maybe I was overreacting just a bit. I guess I could slap on my helmet and go scope out Palmwoods Park. When I reached our shared room I noticed how...messy it was. Okay, my side needed some cleaning really but I would get to it later-_

("No you wouldn't!"- "James, c'mon I'm trying to explain myself here"- "Right, sorry"- "as I was saying...")

_So I was searching through my side of the room and couldn't find my helmet anywhere. At first, I was sure Logan changed his mind and had thrown it out; then I thought, maybe you took it again because Logan had gotten over the whole helmet-hate thing, so I searched your side of the room. I didn't find it, but I found your lucky comb under your pillow. Seeing it reminded me of you and how I was a forever-alone freak who couldn't get a date and was stuck in his apartment. _

("Uh, you weren't stuck in the apartment, you could've gone outside; I mean, you planned on going to Palmwoods Park"- "James!"- "Oop! Sorry, again..."- "Just let me talk! Anyways...")

_And I guess my frustration got to me so I decided to mess around a bit...I threw on one of your leather jackets over my graphic Tee and then strutted through our room..._

_"I am James Diamond," I said in a mocking voice, pausing in front of your wall mirror that recently was installed in our room. "I love myself and kiss girls I don't know because I'm awesome!" Then a burst out singing, "_People say, I'm the life of the party because..._I'm James friggin Diamond and everybody loves me!" I pretended that the Jenifers had walked up to me, role playing a bit with myself. "Hey, James- 'Sup ladies- you're hot- I know- I can't believe we didn't see it before- I know, wanna get some smoothies- Heheheh, sure James; you are so much better than that creeper Carlos..." I roll my eyes and make a fake barfing sound. Then I grabbed your lucky comb and began running it through my short black hair. "Isn't my hair amazing!" _

_As far as I knew, I was having good natured fun. Pretending to be someone your not is kinda fun-it must be how actors feel...Or Logan. He dresses up as people he's not all the time so I guess he'd make a pretty awesome actor. Or drag queen. Either way. I took off your jacket and tossed it aside and onto your bed. Then I picked up your lucky comb again and glared at it. "I need a new comb," I grumbled, "Because that's what I do, always getting things that are in...and ditching what's not..." I threw the comb on the ground. Honestly-I didn't think it would break so easy but it did; broke in two._

_This was bad. Not, badsituationkendallcanfixit bad; it was life or death, bad! Okay...don't freak out, don't pass out...that's Logan's job...c'mon Carlos, think! _Think!

_"Carlos? Carlos are you in there? Why is the door locked?"_

_End of flashback..._

James was laughing uncontrollably. "Ha, ha- I didn't know you glorified me that much; ah you're killing me, buddy!"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" I whine, "And weren't you listening at all? I wasn't glorifying, I was mocking!"

Once James' laughter dies down, he stuffs the two pieces of his lucky comb into the pocket of his black skinny jeans. "Seriously dude, are you so desperate to get a girlfriend?"

I sigh, "I guess not. I'd choose you over any girl."  
>"Really? Me over a girl?"<p>

I blink. "Did I say, 'you'? I meant you, Kendall, and Logan; der!"

James smiles. "Okay, sure."

There is a momentary awkward silence between us. "So you're not mad?" I muse.

"Nah," James says, "It has happened enough times that the affect has worn off."

"Oh, good," I breath, "because the guilt was killing me!"

"Don't let it," James assures. "So; Carlitos, wanna go hang out at the pool?"

"Sure," I chirp. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This was honestly the most random, fluffiest thing I've ever written! lol, hope u liked it!<strong>


End file.
